Sicurezza
by Anniih
Summary: Lovino simplemente protege lo suyo...con un revólver. *EspañaxRomano*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz.

**Advertencia:** Am…Mafia italiana a todo esplendor, o casi. Lovino con actitud de seme siendo uke. Mención de infidelidad, nada grave, enserio. Un revólver.

**Pareja:** EspañaxItaliaRomano/AntonioxLovino.

**Dedicado: **A 'panshaaaa', ella me pidió buscar una actitud más directa de Lovino, no es tan difícil. Porque ya es realmente penoso ver autoras haciendo a Lovino extremadamente tsundere y llorando como una nena, así como lo hacen con Arthur, que este es más hombre que todos juntos y muy buen seme. ¿Dónde queda el verdadero país de la mafia?

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sicurezza<strong>

― ¿Antonio, estás listo?

―Aun no.

Lovino suspira por quinta vez aguantándose las ganas de gritar a que se apresure el español dentro de la habitación. No puede demorarse tanto en cambiarse de ropa, ni que fuera una mujer buscando los pendientes o un sostén debajo de la cama. Antonio no es de esas personas que les cuesta combinar bien, así como el italiano sureño. Buena camisa, buena chaqueta, buen pantalón, excelentes zapatillas con clase. A la vista de cualquiera pensaría que es un modelo. La magia de la moda italiana que, ojalá haga algún efecto en el despreocupado español.

Los segundos pasan y España no sale ni para piar. Italia del Sur se exaspera.

― ¡Antonio!

― ¡Ya voy!

Gracias al Papa su estúpido novio sale del cuarto completamente alistado, rascándose la cabellera castaña. Aunque se vea bien de manera estética, esa cara de a medio dormir y despreocupada de la vida, es lamentable.

―Tienes una cara Antonio…

―Lo sé, lo sé. ―otra vez se acaricia la cabeza, no durmió demasiado por andar festejando con Gilbert la noche anterior.

Enseguida el país más joven manda al mayor a lavarse el rostro y a peinarse amenazando con golpearlo. Para Antonio eso ni siquiera le resulta una amenaza, está tan acostumbrado a esos golpes que ni cosquillas le hacen. Su cuerpo ya es inmune a los golpes italianos, menos a las mordidas, a toda clase de mordidas…_esas_ mordidas también, pero esas son completamente diferentes lo cual no entraré en más detalles para respetar su intimidad de pareja.

Por mientras, Lovino ordena el desorden provocado por el de orbes verdes, maldiciendo. Una vez dejado todo listo, se dirige a la sala esperando a su pareja. Su mirada se desvía encontrándose con Antonio. Con Antonio y con una mancha roja en la camisa blanca de este.

No puede ser posible.

―Maldita sea Antonio, ¿no vez que nos atrasamos? ―posa las manos en la cintura, frunciendo el ceño.

― ¿Atrasarnos por qué? Si estoy listo. ―no se percata.

―A ver idiota ―el novio italiano se acerca, no demasiado―, tienes una mancha. ¿Comiste algo?

―Uhm~, la mitad de un pedazo de pizza ―al decir, curca los labios con casualidad recordando que quería comer algo antes de irse, además que la pizza que quedaba no podría ser desperdiciada. Ante su sonrisita, el país menor comienza a limpiarle con un pañuelo que no sabe por qué lo trae, sorprendiendo al español―. Pero no importa…Lovi…oye…

―Quédate quieto ―ordena mascullado mientras desliza la tela contra la camisa―. ¿Sabes cuánto me costó esta camisa? ―alza la mirada topándose con una desorientada esmeralda― Mucho.

―De acuerdo, pero no te enojes ―sigue sonriendo mirando la acción que cree que es preocupada por mantenerse listo y aseado. Lovino demora un poco en terminar de quitar la macha de salsa. Esa maldita y endemoniada macha comienza a darle enojo. ¡La muy maldita no sale de la ropa de su tonto novio! ¿Acaso le gusta? ¡Que se busque a otro estúpido! ¡El español es suyo! Espera… ¿qué? Cla-Claro que no está celoso por algo tan estúpido―. ¡Lovino, me estás quemando con eso! ―exclama sintiendo ardor en el pecho por culpa del frotamiento acelerado emanando humo. Así está Italia Romano, quien se da cuenta, terminando.

―Oye. ―menciona sacudiendo el pañuelo.

― ¿Qué?

―Ponte un cinturón para que no se te caigan los pantalones como la vez pasada que me diste vergüenza ajena. ―espeta fijamente al país de la pasión quien pestañea arreglándose la camisa.

Oh~, los pantalones. Fue tan divertida esa vez que se le cayeron por andar borracho con el francés. Pero esos pantalones le quedaban grandes, por eso se cayeron, no por gusto. Además, Francis insistía en desnudarse arriba de una mesa para montar un show, a lo que Romano exaltó con todo en su camino, tirando groserías y tomando del cabello al indefenso de España, sacándolo del "escenario".

Antonio solo reía teniendo las mejillas rojas como un semáforo.

Pobre Lovino. Nunca más le dará vergüenza ajena.

―A sus órdenes mi amor. ―el mayor acierta dando su confianza, le hará caso. Enseguida se dirige al cuarto a ponerse el cinturón manteniendo bien firme el pantalón ante manos francesas…y posiblemente inglesas.

Italia del Sur aprovecha en ir al tocador dándose unos pequeños retoques. Al salir, se encamina a la sala viendo que están completamente listos para irse. Aunque…

― ¿Otra vez comiste? ―a veces se pregunta (en realidad, siempre) si Antonio nació con una malformación mental, o un coco le cayó en la cabeza volviéndolo idiota.

―… ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Si no tengo nada manchado! ―solo comió el último pedacito que dejó y…no se manchó, se revisó bien. Si no es así, existe una alta posibilidad de que el menor le golpee o lo deje solo en casa.

Mas, no es así.

Antonio calla sorprendiéndose por un dedo pasando cerca de las comisuras de sus labios. Un roce el cual siente húmedo y gélido, una sensación de corriente mezclada con un poco de nervio. ¿Aquel dedo índice es el de su novio italiano, cierto?

―…Uhm ―es de su novio italiano quien saborea en el paladar, gustándole―…salsa de tomates.

―Lovino… ―pronuncia levemente ruborizado por la acción tan sensual. Para Antonio es sensual, una de las pocas veces que el país de la pasta suele hacer cosas así y más encima sin pensarlo antes de. ¿Debería llenarse de salsa de tomates algún día?

Lovino reacciona ruborizado, maldiciendo internamente por su propia acción.

―…V-Voy por las cosas que me faltan. ―prefiere pasar como si nada para no responder preguntas del español de por qué lo hizo.

―Ah, sí ―articula sencillo observando la ida de Italia Romano. Por inercia se toca la comisura quitando pequeños rastros de salsa dando tiempo en estar esperando para irse. Luego, llega Romano con―. ¿Una arma? ―¿acaso quiere matarlo? ¿No que se aman? Tiene miedo― ¿Para qué quieres eso? ¿Quieres intentar matar a Ludwig otra vez?

―No es para eso. Es por seguridad. ―contesta guardándola dentro del pantalón.

― ¿Seguridad? ¿Crees que nos van asaltar? ―y enseguida se responde él mismo― Ay, Lovi, si intentan abusar de ti, el jefe les pateará el trasero.

―Puedo defenderme solo, bastardo ―contesta al instante sintiéndose molesto, pues no necesita que nadie le salve o defienda. De acuerdo, se miente así mismo por orgullo―. No entiendo por qué te sorprendes tanto si soy el país de la mafia ―razones que hacen arquear una ceja al mayor―. Llevo el arma en caso de que el degenerado de Francis intente propasarse contigo cuando estés ebrio.

―Pero… ¿no confías en mí?

―No.

Esperaba un 'sí' tierno. Lovino no puede ser más sincero con esos temas.

―Pero…

―Además ―ceñudo, desvía la vista, carraspeando la garganta―…protejo lo mío. ―¿alguien que lo mate por favor?

Antonio sonríe amplio. ―Eso…sonó lindo.

―Cállate ―ni siquiera fue un piropo para que le agradeciera. Luego decide abrir la puerta de la casa―. Vámonos. Apuesto que el tonto de mi _fratello_ llegó primero.

Antonio lo sigue soltando una risilla, donde él cierra con seguro la puerta. Quizás tenga razón, Feliciano puede haber llegado primero junto con Ludwig, Elizaveta, Roderich y Gilbert.

― ¿Quién maneja? ―pregunta el español jugando con las llaves del auto.

―Dices que manejo mal, así que hazlo tú. ―es preciso. Es mejor estar seguro.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegan a la celebración en la residencia Bonnefoy, la mayoría comienzan antes de tiempo bebiendo, fumando, besándose, tocándose, bueno…hay de toda clase de escenas, algunas normales y otras traumantes pero siendo hermosas para cierta húngara. Se supone que esto es una fiesta común, de reunir a los países dándose un día libre, no un motel. Por ejemplo vemos a Rusia con intenciones claras de sus deseos hacia China, acercándose peligrosamente asustando al moreno. Ni un segundo se cuenta para que el chino se encierre en el baño. Menos mal que Francia tiene cinco más.<p>

―Yao, abre la puerta, _¿da?_

― ¡No, aru!

Esperemos que le vaya bien a Yao.

Todo continúa normal. Algunos pasan el límite de estar ebrios. Otros duermen, como Grecia. Japón canta karaoke todo sentimental con coreografía incluida siendo un gran espectáculo recibiendo ovaciones de Italia del Norte, quien se une con un segundo micrófono junto con Seborga.

Todo va normal. Alegría, gritos, bailes. A Antonio le agrada el ambiente yaciendo sentando en una silla, compartiendo una botella de whisky solo. Hace segundos pasados estaba contando chistes con Prusia, intentado hacer reír a Holanda. Caso perdido. Pero, se pregunta dónde diablos se habrá metido su italiano gruñón. Cuando comenzó con los chistes, había desaparecido. No cree que se haya enojado por algo tan tonto. Con Lovino nunca se sabe…

En ese momento, el gran amiguito del español le acompaña. Francis. Viendo que está solitario, sin muros en la costa, larga la mano encima de la pierna del castaño, este ni se da cuenta o lo pasa desapercibido porque conoce al rubio. Viendo que no hay reacción de evado, Francia se acerca a su presa…

―Aléjate de **mi **tono novio o te daré un tiro en la cabeza, Francis, maldición ―la voz amenazadora y celosa de Italia del Sur aparece detrás de la nuca del francés junto con la punta del revólver extremadamente pegada y sujeta causando terror y nerviosismo en el país del amor, en la misma zona mencionada―. Créeme, no me tiembla la mano.

España mira con miedo, rezando que su italiano mayor no cometa una locura. ¡Qué dirían sus superiores!

―Tranquilito Lovinito ―levanta las manos temeroso, jamás pensó que algo así traería. Aunque por lo mafioso que es, no es para sorprenderse, pero su vida vale más, ¿Quién dará amor al mundo?―…hermano mayor comprende.

― ¡No llames "Lovinito", hijo de…! ―ganas de disparar no le faltan, apretando el gatillo.

Francia sale huyendo con el alma saliendo del cuerpo prefiriendo molestar a otro país. Inglaterra. Puede que este se encuentre fuera de sus cinco sentidos, pero por lo menos tiene aún firme la noción de donde está y que situaciones suceden, a lo que se percata de la presencia molesta del francés, decidiendo irse a otro lugar para que lo deje en paz. Se va al círculo de naciones e islas femeninas, mostrando una exquisita sonrisa de galantería ruborizado a culpa del alcohol en la sangre; comienza a coquetear. Francis se enoja sintiéndose ignorado, por no haber concluido sus necesidades con el inglés, si no por su postura de ser el que más sabe de coqueteos y de amor. Entonces va donde ellas haciendo competencia con Arthur a ver quién lleva más chicas a la cama. Estúpida competencia. Tan estúpida que Suiza coge la mano de Liechtenstein asegurándola de ese par de pervertidos. Seychelles la sigue, asegurándose también. Nadie más que ella conoce a sus dos anteriores tutores.

Ese lapso, Lovino yace sentado al lado de Antonio.

―Fue lindo que me defendieras. ―menciona el español antes de dar un sorbo a su vaso.

―Cierra el pico ―corta, enojado―. Tú deberías de estar despierto, grandísimo idiota. ―no le gusta para nada que le dé tanta confianza al francés.

―No te pongas celoso ―sonríe, es tan gracioso ver al italiano celoso―. Francis y yo solo somos amigos.

―Sí, claro. ―acierta con antipatía cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa, mirando la sobreactuación de Feliciano y Seborga. Se pregunta por qué tiene ese par de hermanos.

― ¿Un poco? ―Antonio lo saca de su transe ofreciendo un vaso de whisky.

―Bien ―acepta estirando la mano a envolver el vaso, dando el primer sorbo. Una sensación fuerte pasa por su garganta dejando el vaso sobre la mesa, a lo que enseguida saca el arma de su pantalón, revisando las balas―. Lástima, no he usado ni una sola bala.

―Deberías guardar esa arma, puede ser peligroso. ―comienza a preocuparse enserio. Puede ocurrir un accidente.

―_Non voglio_ (No quiero). ―al él no le interesa.

―Te pueden arrestar. ―insiste.

―Está inscrita. ―bufa molesto guardando el revólver. No hay caso con el menor a criterio del novio español, sabe que no lo escuchará ni con un megáfono.

Después de unos minutos, el país mayor se pone de pie.

―Iré a tomar aire.

―Que te vaya bien.

Italia Romano se queda sin mover un músculo, solo viendo el festejo. Curva los labios de manera débil por lo gracioso y estúpido que se ve el austriaco ebrio por culpa del ruso y del francés. Esos dos lo obligaron a beber a pesar de los sartenazos de Hungría. El tan serio y ordenado Austria, ahora está borracho.

Bueno, no hay tantas cosas divertidas. Se niega a salir adelante a cantar mientras es forcejeado por el italiano nortino y por el seborghini. Exasperado y avergonzado, grita dando a entender que no quiere cantar una estúpida canción que hable del amor, a lo que de repente Francia lo abraza por el cuello agarrándole las nalgas. Esto pasa el límite de su cordura sacando el arma, espantando a todo el mundo. ¿No es Suiza el que trae ese tipo de cosas?

Ludwig aparece atrapando el brazo del italiano mayor para obligarlo a que se calme. No funciona del todo. Para salvar las vidas presentes, echan a Italia Romano de la casa.

La puerta se cierra en su propia cara. Maldice en su dialecto. Como si le importara no estar con ellos.

Bien…ahora a buscar al idiota español.

Se abriga cerrando el cierre de la chaqueta, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de ella. Emprende la caminata bajo la noche visualizando con sumo cuidado alguna figura española. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Más le vale que no se haya ido solo a la casa, lo lamentará.

Dobla por un callejón.

― ¿Antonio? ―a la distancia no logra reconocer bien la figura sentada en la vereda, así que se acerca un poco más, viéndolo perfectamente, empezando apresurar el paso― ¡Antonio! ¿Qué mierda…? ¿Por qué estás sin camisa?

España alza la cabeza oyendo la vocecita de sus sueños, sonriendo tontamente, como si fuese su culpa. ―…Me asaltaron.

― ¿Y te lo tomas todo feliz? ―le molesta que siga actuando tan radiante hasta para estas circunstancias.

― ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ―se encoge de hombros― ¿Qué me ponga a llorar? Ni que fuese una señorita francesa ―corre la mirada y se percata que no fue bueno decir aquello de modo sarcástico. Regresa mirar a Lovino quien no se siente a gusto―. Perdón. Y perdón porque me quitaron la camisa que me regalaste. A mí me gustaba mucho ―siente la brisa por su piel, creando reacción de abrazarse con sus brazos―. Eran tres tipos.

―Deja esa estupidez de pedir perdón ―no es que no le agrade, le incomoda pero acepta, y se incomoda más al ver que Antonio tiene frío, prestándole su chaqueta; la tira encima de la espalda―. Ten, abrígate o te vas a resfriar.

―Gracias ―agradece sonriendo y abrigándose con la prenda de su italiano. Enseguida se levanta comenzando a caminar muy pegado al menor―. Tenías razón, con esa arma me hubieses salvado.

―Claro que tengo razón ―por supuesto. Y luego se sonroja corriendo la cara―. Por lo menos…por lo menos no te…no te hicieron nada.

―Que lindo que te preocupes por mí, y que temas que me resfríe. ―enreda su mano en la de Lovino.

―No lo hago por eso ―niega para colmo siendo mentira, sin soltarle―. Si te resfrías ¿Quién cocinará, eh?

―Sí…tienes razón ―vuelve a enmarcar una sonrisa cerrando los ojos―. Si me resfrío nadie te cocinará y puedes morir de hambre.

―No es un chiste, bastardo español. ―molesto.

―No dije que fuese un chiste ―cambia la expresión a severa llamando la atención de su enamorado―. No quiero que mueras de hambre, Lovi. ―regresa a sonreír dándole un beso en la mejilla, provocándole un rubor. Le encanta cuando se sonroja así, acercándose un poco más hasta lograr abrazarlo. También le encanta el calor corporal del italiano.

En la caminata en la noche gélida de Francia, Lovino tiene una buena idea en ir a un hotel o un hostal, este es más barato. Ya que no pueden volver a la fiesta y menos a que el menor tome el volante del auto. Antonio tiene miedo por eso. A los dos no les queda otra que buscar un hostal.

El mundo los ama. Encuentran uno en la próxima cuadra. Entran calmados (España muerto de frío), yendo a la recepcionista. El español se sitúa al lado de su amado italiano quien pide una habitación preferentemente de dos camas, cosa que no es tan así. Solo quedan dos habitaciones con una sola cama, y para variar, matrimonial.

Lovino odia al mundo.

Antonio ama al mundo…

…y hace guiños a la recepcionista con todo descaro. ¿Cree que Romano no se dará cuenta? Se da cuenta frunciendo el entrecejo, maldiciendo internamente a la 'zorra' quien le sigue el juego.

En un instante el novio español se paraliza deteniendo todos sus pestañeos, al sentir en su cintura una presión hacia dentro. Un dedo no perece. Un lápiz menos. ¿Un revólver? ¡¿Lovino le está apuntando con esa cosa peligrosa? ¡¿Acaso ya quiere quedar viudo?

Lovino junta su silueta con la del mayor pasando desapercibido, mientras que Antonio ríe estúpidamente entendiendo lo que sintió Francis cuando el menor le apuntó en la cabeza. Bastante nerviosismo tiene en todo el cuerpo que llega a tiritar.

La recepcionista no se da cuenta entregando amablemente las llaves de la habitación. Italia del Sur le agradece apresurando el paso del país de la pasión, subiendo por las escaleras. Estando ahí guarda el arma, y entran al cuarto.

No se dicen nada. Cada uno va por su lado. Antonio se dirige a darse una ducha. Lovino piensa en la posibilidad de que su tonto novio duerma en el suelo. Definitivamente no va a dormir con él. Pero…al parecer no hay más sabanas ni colchas. ¡Maldición! Se sienta en la orilla de la cama recorriendo el lugar con la vista, aburriéndose hasta que salga su pareja del baño.

Y Antonio sale del baño secándose el cabello con la toalla, suspirando totalmente alegre. Le hacía falta una buena y exquisita ducha, olvidando todos sus importantes asuntos. Solo anda con sus pantalones puestos a medio caer, exponiendo la pelvis y un poco de su ropa interior, llamando enseguida la atención del menor. Este hace un gran recorrido con sus orbes, desviando rápidamente. Le sube un poco de tentación italiana.

España se da cuenta y se sienta al lado.

― ¿Qué me ves, idiota? ―pregunta "cortés" espetándolo con la mirada.

―Eres lindo ―simplemente lo dice, con el cual el menor intenta controlar sus ganas de insultarlo. Por suerte se tranquiliza observando y percibiendo un roce suave contra su mano, siendo presionada con sutilidad―. Lovino, debes confiar un poquito más en mí, ¿sí?

¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Es sobre la 'zorra' de recepcionista? Que se guarde sus explicaciones.

―Me da miedo que andes con armas, te pareces a Vash ―que Lovino se transforme en el suizo le da terror―. No soy la pequeña Lily.

― ¿Confiar? ―alza una ceja, alejando la mano para cruzar sus brazos― ¿Quieres que te recuerde aquella vez?

―Te pedí perdón ―no es de su gran agrado hacer recuerdos de aquella vez, fue solamente un desliz estúpido, y le duele que su amado italiano siga con eso sabiendo que puede ser un gran y pesado peso en la relación. También es su culpa, lo sabe perfectamente―. Te canté, te bailé, hicimos el amor, y eso es recuerdo borrado. Ni siquiera me acuerdo como se llamaba esa chica.

Quiere hacer recuerdo borrado de todo lo acontecido. De las expresiones de rabia de Lovino al saberlo del propio español, lanzándole insultos, tomates, zapatillas, golpes, patadas de todo, sin sentirse ni decirse que se va a morir si no está a su lado. Por supuesto que no, ponerse a llorar como un imbécil no va con él. Aquello fue hace tres meses atrás. Tal vez… ¿es por eso que Lovino anda trayendo un arma? No haya más explicación. Hasta lo que ha visto, la ha usado por celos.

Tiene que haber una forma de que deje ese peligro en casa o en otro lugar.

En el silencio, España extiende la mano posándola debajo del mentón italiano.

―Hey, te amo solo a ti ―menciona cariñoso expresando sinceridad al juntar las frentes―. No seas tontito.

No es "tontito". Sucede que…bueno…España es un idiota. Sí, un gran idiota que le causa un acelerado palpito en el pecho a ver los penetrantes verdes cruzar los suyos, tensándolo. A lo mejor debe bajar sus celos o hará apretar al mayor hasta ahogarlo para luego marcharse y…no volver. Obviamente, sin mentirse no desea que se aleje. ¡Eso no quiere decir que dejará al pervertido de Francis acercarse a tu tonto novio! Claro que no. Ahí es donde mantendrá su atención para castrarlo con una bala.

Y ahora… ¿debe decirle algo? ¿Algo cómo qué?

―Si te asaltan otra vez, no vengas a reclamarme. ―dice.

―De acuerdo ―acierta separándose y riendo a la vez. Pero mantiene en duda las razones de llevar armamento―. Y… ¿por qué lo haces?

―Ya dije: Protejo lo mío. ―odia repetir.

― ¿Soy tuyo? ―se siente inmensamente feliz e importante para Italia del Sur, que diga que protege lo suyo es muy lindo y… ¿romántico? Eh, sí, por qué no. Tan feliz que se encuentra, no duda en aproximar su figura semidesnuda al italiano sureño, de manera picara― Si te das cuenta, tenemos una cama, solo para los dos.

―_Sì__,_ apártate. ―le hace un desprecio alejándolo con la mano, provocando gracia en el español. Este extiende una sonrisa liberando una suave risita acaparando la atención del país menor.

Risa suave. Alegre y risueña. Componentes que logran de un modo cautivar al gruñón y mafioso de Lovino. Maldita sonrisa que siempre le hace nacer una tentación. Tentación en probar los labios de su pareja tomándolo por sorpresa, moviendo los suyos sobre los otros sin exageración. Enseguida Antonio baja los parpados comenzando él a deslizar y adentrar al paladar del italiano sureño. Por dentro se entrelazan compartiendo sus alientos, de tal manera que va tomando un considerado avance del ritmo, el cual el menor adquiera a recostar al español, mientras le acaricia el torso desnudo, hallando una posición cómoda. Cuando sus pulmones no dan más, necesitando el respirar, cortan el beso. Lovino fija la mirada en Antonio.

―Me imagino que traes condón, o te castro, bastardo. ―menciona en tono de orden.

―No vas a quedar embarazado Lovi ―sería mágico si fuese así―. Pero por seguridad, los traigo.

―Bien. ―conforme, vuelve a iniciar un nuevo beso con un mayor intensidad que el anterior. De repente España lo detiene posando la mano en el pantalón.

―Hey, el arma. Por seguridad.

Sería peligroso si se escapa un tiro. Sabiendo esto, Italia del Sur deposita el revólver en una pequeña cómoda. Y Antonio le jala el rizo sin recibir un golpe de cabeza, aprovechando en lanzarse sobre él. ¿Por seguridad también?

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¿Medio fail? 'panshaaaa', espero que no te haya decepcionado, y haber logrado aunque sea un poco de lo que me pediste: Un Lovino más semeado o mafioso, porque hay demasiadas que hacen al pobre de Lovi actuar como una nena al punto de ser violada, llorando porque se le cayó la uña. Concuerdo que sea tsundere y le cueste manifestar sus sentimientos, pero hay un límite. Si saben que es tsundere, por favor, ni a Arthur ni a Lovino lo hagan actuar como nenas sonrojándose por todo, es el colmo. Y bueno, sobre esa pequeña infidelidad, fue para dar sabor a la cosa(xD). Sé que la relación me salió fría, pero me gusta así. Las cosas muy cursis me dan nauseas.

Y…Lovino con revólver rlz! Protege lo suyo. No tengo idea si Yao se salvó o sigue en el baño(xD). Los hermanitos italianos son la onda~. Seborga es tan sexy~.

Y Lovino puede ser perfectamente el seme de Antonio. Yo sé que él puede. Yo le apoyo *puño en alto*.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Nos vemos!

¡Bye!

**¿Review's?**

**;D**


End file.
